A light switch pull or mechanism for converting an existing standard light switch to enable it to be actuated either by children or by pulling on one or more cords is known to the art. However, preceeding versions have all involved certain disadvantages which make them unsuitable as widely produced, easily installed adapters for existing light switches.
The prior art in this area can be essentially divided into two classes. The first involves devices which are best installed within the mechanism of the switch itself. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,614, Seaman, showing an external pivot arm being actuated by two pull cords, which in turn actuates a switch. Variants on this mechanism can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,946, Halstrum, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,820, Oberschmidt. In each case a metal arm or similar substantially strong arm mounted to a side pivot point is actuated between a first and a second angle. A small aperture within the metal arm firmly encloses the normal switch handle extension of a switch. Each of these units involves at least two subassemblies; a pivot joint is required between the two subassemblies; relatively tight manufacturing tolerances are required, and the structure must be fastened at at least two locations, within the existing switch plate.
The second line of development involves sliding mechanisms which, in essence, replace the existing switch plate upon a wall switch. Such units include U.S. Pat. No. 2,760.035, Friesen, showing a rather elaborate casing enclosing a moving actuating mechanism, positioned by two pull cords. Similar vertical sliding mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,615, Bradford, showing an encased sliding vertical actuating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,379, Goldberg, shows an alternate form of a covering slide plate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,710, Roberts et al, shows a third version of the vertical slide plate in which a figure performs an animated movement.
Each of these lines of invention has, in practice, significant disadvantages which it is desirable to overcome, especially for a child's use. The pivoting switch mechanisms all involve relatively delicate structure which can be best be mounted within a switch box or within a switch mechanism itself. They in general are mechanisms too complicated to permit easy installation in the home by unskilled personnel; often they require dangerous disassembly of electrical switches or they are simply too flimsy in practice to resist the normal wear and tear imposed upon the mechanism by a child.
The sliding mechanisms while appearing more rugged have the disadvantage that they are suspectable to breakage because of a lack of giving or compliance if the mechanism is twisted in any direction other than a vertical slide. It is obvious that the public, especially small children to whom such a switch would be most attractive, cannot be depended upon to exactly follow a preprogramed sequence of actuation. The result may well be a broken switch.
In either case none of the inventions shown provide an easily installed, rugged, and useful switch actuator for electrical switches which has the addition property that it allows ready decoration to provide a unit attractive to small children.